The dispensing of food in large organisations frequently involves the preparation of food at a first location followed by its being moved and then dispensed at a second location. At the first location the food is prepared and then divided into individual portions on a utensil, such as a plate or bowl, which will be presented to an individual consumer at the second location. Given the prepared utensil is loaded with food at the first location there arise the need to ensure that the food is kept at a storage temperature where deterioration will be minimised or eliminated until a regeneration step is undertaken to ensure that the consumer receives the food on its utensil without having been contaminated in some way, in a good and visually attractive condition and at the correct temperature. To meet this requirement it is commonly the practice to make use of mobile trolleys at the second location into which trays of prepared food from the first location are placed and a regenerative cycle is then undertaken either by way of heating/cooling means in the trolley or to which the trolley can be linked.
GB Patent 1527 119 shows a mobile container having an insulated outer case which is insulated and divided into compartments each containing a set of tray supports in the form of upper and lower flanges each side and at the back. Each tray has locations for holding in the supports and several apertures along the sides. These hold bowls provided with covers for the hot food. Underneath each row of apertures is a heating element on which the bowls sit raised above the tray surface but retained by raised portions on tray and bowls. The compartment is otherwise refrigerated the remainder of the tray area being taken up by cold food. This arrangement requires special trays and heaters and does not readily lend itself to food regeneration processes. It also does not provide readily for a change in the area of the tray subject to heating as distinct from cooling or for maintenance at a temperature approximating to ambient temperature in the region of the trolley.